


Have Faith in Me

by mychemicalrollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalrollins/pseuds/mychemicalrollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina is Heath Slater's younger sister.  With her accent and love of country music, she is truly from the south.  However, that mouth of hers is what keeps her from being a true southern belle.  It also keeps her from getting along with Chris Jericho, the self-proclaimed Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla and Sabrina Slater's number one enemy.  When Triple H informs her that she will be in a tag team with the rock star, Sabrina is furious.  Will Chris and Sabrina be able to work through it, or will they forever be enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> All of this story is posted on FanFiction.net, and the first half is posted on Wattpad, so I decided to post it on here as well!
> 
> The story is named after "Have Faith in Me" by A Day to Remember, and Sabrina's theme is "Country Girl (Shake It for Me)" by Luke Bryan.
> 
> The beginning of this story was written about 2 years ago, and the last chapter was written about two months ago. My writing has definitely gotten better, and instead of rewriting the earlier chapters, I'm leaving it as it is. The story as a whole is pretty good, though.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE IN A TAG TEAM WITH HIM?!"

"Exactly that, Miss Miller." The COO of the WWE, Triple H (or Hunter) says, calmly.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, sit down." Chris Jericho says, smirking ever so slightly.

Sabrina glares at him. "I'm pissed off as it is, and you ain't helping."

Chris looks at Hunter. "Couldn't you put me with-"

"The decision is final, Jericho." He interrupts. "You're in a tag team with Sabrina and that's that."

"But-"

"No more discussions." He says. "You two have a match tonight, so I suggest you get ready."

Shooting out of her seat, Sabrina storms out of the room, running straight into Kofi and Phil, her best friends.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?!" She asks, as Chris walks out of the office toward his locker room.

"Of course not!" Phil says, incredulously. "We could only hear when you were yelling."

Sighing, Sabrina starts walking to her locker room. "Kofi, did he drag you into this?"

"Hey, it was Kofi's idea!" Phil protests, as he and Kofi follow her.

"No it wasn't!" Kofi says. "This was all your idea! Don't drag me down with you!"

"Now, I'd love to listen to you two argue, but I have a tag team match to get ready for. Kofi, go talk to Little Jimmy. Phil, go demand respect."

They're about to protest, but Sabrina opens the door and slips into her and her brother's locker room.

"Where have you been, Autumn?"

She rolls her eyes. "Relax, Heath, I had to go talk to Triple H."

"About what?"

"I'm in a tag team now."

"But I thought you were a manager." Heath says, confused.

She shrugs. "Not anymore."

"Well, who's your partner?"

Frowning, she says, "Jericho..."

"Who thought that was a good idea?!" Heath asks. "You're going to rip his head off!"

"Glad to see you have faith in me." Sabrina says, rolling her eyes.

"I do, I do...Just not when Jericho is around." He says.

"Whatever. I need to get my ring gear on then I have a match. I'll see you later." She says.

Grabbing her ring gear, she puts it on. She heads to Gorilla, where Chris and her opponents, the Primetime Players, are already waiting.

"Took you long enough..." Chris mutters.

"You shut your mouth and focus on your stupid Lite Bright jacket." She says, frowning. "It could catch on fire or something."

Before they can say anything else, music starts playing and their opponents head to the ring. Once they're ready, the lights go off and Chris walks out, winking at Sabrina before he leaves. He turns on his jacket then walks to the ring.

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek!"_

Luke Bryan blasts through the arena.

"Making her way to the ring, from Pineville, West Virginia, weighing 130 pounds, she is the Redneck Princess, and the Intercontinental Champion, Sabrina Slater!"

Sabrina slides into the ring and walks over to her corner, where Chris is waiting. Darren starts out, and, after some talking, Chris starts out, too.

_Near the End of the Match:_

Titus is lying on the mat, and Chris takes this chance to regain some energy. He slowly backs toward his corner, where he feels a slap on his back. Turning around, he sees Sabrina getting into the ring, smirking. It's the first time this match she'll get to fight.

Chris stands where Sabrina had been and watches her, frowning.

Before she can even do anything, Titus tags in Darren. They circle each other before she starts punching him, and, once he's on the ground, kicking him.

When he gets up, she hits him with the BrinaRana (a hurricanrana) and goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"The winners of this match, Chris Jericho and Sabrina Slater!"

The ref raises their hands in the air. Once he puts them down, Sabrina walks quickly backstage, Chris right behind her.

"Sabrina, stop!"

For reasons unknown to her, she stops and turns around.

"Yes...?"

"What was that out there?!"

"What was what?"

"You tagged yourself in!"

She laughs, sarcastically. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten to kick anyone's asses!"

"I was perfectly capable-"

"You were obviously tired. I tagged myself in because I was fresh. I didn't want to lose because you over-estimated yourself." She says, tired. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower."

Sabrina turns around, walking toward her locker room. Thinking someone was behind her, she stopped and turned around, Chris almost running into her.

She sighs. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you following me, you dumbass?"

"You said you were going to take a shower." He says, smirking.

"I meant by myself!"

Turning around, she walks faster to her locker room. She opens the door and slams it. He knocks on it.

She looks at Heath. "That is Jericho. Do _not_ let him in!"

She walks to the bathroom and locks the door.

When she's clean and dressed, she walks out to find that her brother left, and in his place sat Chris Jericho.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"When Heath left, he left the door unlocked, so I let myself in." He explains, smirking.

"Get out."

"But I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Chris stands up and walks out of the room without another word. Before the door can close, Heath grabs it and walks in.

"Was that-"

"Jericho? Yep." She says, sighing. "Why wouldn't you lock the door?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Autumn, but I ain't perfect." He apologizes.

"Yeah, I know." She says. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Hey...I'll be right back."

Before Heath can protest, Sabrina dashes out of the room. Walking around the hallways, she finds the door she's looking for. Without knocking, she tries opening the door, which opens without a problem. Once inside, she hears water running from the bathroom. Her eyes widening, she grabs what she came for and runs all the way back to her locker room.

"Autumn, what the hell did you...Why do you have his jacket?" Heath asks, tired and annoyed.

"How else am I going to get back at him?"

Heath sighs. "I'm going back to the hotel. See if Phil or Kofi could take you back."

"Okay! Bye, Heath!"

He opens the door and leaves. When she's sure he's not coming back, she locks the door. She finds her iPod Touch and plugs it in some speakers. When she gets the lights on the jacket on, she turns the lights off.

* * *

 

Drying himself off, Chris grabs his clothes and puts them on. Flinging the towel to some random part of the room, he begins looking for, what Punk referred to as, his Lite Bright jacket.

After searching for a few minutes, he realizes he can't find it.

_'Maybe I left it at Gorilla,'_ Chris thinks, walking out of the room.

Walking toward Gorilla, he hears pretty loud music. Finding that it's coming from Heath Slater's locker room, he smirks and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later, a blond head is peeking out from behind the door, _Dirt Road Anthem_ by Jason Aldean becoming louder with the open door.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow, frowning. "May I help you? I'm trying to listen to music."

"Yeah, I can tell." He says, smirking.

"Do you want something or not?" She asks, irritated.

"Why? Am I annoying you?"

Instead of answering, she shuts the door. Instead of automatically knocking again, he stops himself and listens to her singing along to Jason Aldean.

_"I'm chillin' on a dirt road, laid back, swervin' like I'm George Jones!"_

Chris smiles to himself. This was amusing.

After a few more seconds, he knocks on the door again. The music stops and, a second later, Sabrina peeks her head out of the room again.

"What do you want, Jericho?" She asks, annoyed.

"I was wondering: do you know where my jacket is?" He asks with an amused look still on his face.

She raises an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I know that?"

"I mean, like, my Lite Bright jacket." He says.

"Oh!" She says. "Again, why the hell would I know that?"

He looks behind her, but can't see anything. "Why are the lights off?"

"Why are you still here?" She asks, tilting her head.

He turns around to leave, but at the last second, turns back around and pushes the door, revealing a very bright jacket on Sabrina's body.

"Uh...This is...mine?" She says.

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. Before he can even react, she ducks past him and runs away.

"GET BACK HERE, SABRINA!" Chris yells, running after her.

He wouldn't know where he was going if people weren't looking at her, surprised and confused, as she ran by.

At some point, he got lost. He ran around a little bit more, but after a while, he slowed to a walk. About to give up, he hears heavy breathing coming from behind a stack of crates. Smirking, he walks up to it, finding Sabrina, catching her breath. She looks up, her brown eyes widening.

"Why don't you-" Chris begins, but Sabrina ducks under him and runs away again.

"CATCH ME IF YOU - OOF!" Sabrina yelled. She had turned around, so she had missed the large man standing before her. She ran straight into him and fell on her butt. "Oh crap..."

Big Show looked down at her. "Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry..." She mutters.

"Am I that hard to miss?!" He asks, angrily.

"Hey, leave her alone." Chris says, walking over to them. "It's my fault. I was chasing her. Don't blame her."

Show looks between the two. "Just watch where you're going..." He mutters and walks away.

Sabrina quickly stands up. "Uh...Here's your jacket." She takes it off quickly, hands it to him, then dashes off.

"Sabrina, wait!"


End file.
